The War
by stevie.wonder1120
Summary: BV: Bulma decided it would be a good idea to mess with Vegeta's Gravity Room... She had no idea what she got herself into. R&R Please! Note: The rating went up a little for a few bits of language in the second chapter ;
1. Let The War Begin

A/N: Hello people who decided to read this! I decided to start a new story because some ideas just popped into my head and i wanted to get them down :) I am thinking of discontinuing my other story Young Love because of lack of reviews... I'm losing confidence here people so please check out that story if you want to and tell me if it's good or not. I would REALLY appreciate it! :)

Anyway, This is my 4th story ever so please review and tell me what you think! I also tried doing this for Maddie- San's LJ community Blue and Black and if you love BV then you should definatley go there because there are some great stories!

* * *

The War

Chapter 1

Let The War Begin

* * *

_Perfect._ Bulma thought as she stood and admired her handiwork. She had just finished relocating the GR to inside the house so that Vegeta wouldn't have to walk outside. Of course, as soon as he heard about the project, he wouldn't stop questioning her. _Woman, is it done yet? Woman, why are you such a slow worker? My grandmother could work faster than you, woman, and she's dead!_

As if things like this DIDN'T take time.

_He is so impatient! But I'm sure he'll love the new room._ She said with a sly smile on her face as she turned around and walked out of the now PINK gravity room.

When she made it down the halls and to the kitchen, she saw her father sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, and Vegeta looking through the fridge.

"Oh, your highness!" Bulma said with the most sarcastic voice she could muster. "Your throne room has been completed."

"It's about time, woman." Vegeta said as he walked past her and sneered in her direction.

Dr. Briefs raised his head, to see what the commotion was about this time, just in time to see the sly look from before replace the annoyed one that was on her face.

"Oh, jeez. What have you done this time?" He asked his only daughter.

"Well…" She said as she sat down opposite of him to face the hallway Vegeta had disappeared down. "You know how Vegeta has been bugging me to get this done for the whole week? Well, he should have been more patient." Bulma said with a confident and somewhat snotty look on her face.

Her father gave her the 'I hope you didn't do what I think you did' face. Her whole face lit up as she exclaimed, "I painted the whole room pink!"

The doctor's face dropped down to his newspaper as he shook his head. "What made you think THAT would be a good idea?"

"Oh, he needs it. He's so grumpy all the time, it's just a joke!" She replied.

"I'm sure you'll be saying that when he kills you for ruining his precious gravity room."

"Oh, Vegeta wouldn't kill me!" she snorted. "He loves me too much!" She said with a confident smile.

Her father gave raised an eyebrow. Her confident smile started to fade.

"You don't think he would… right?" There was that smile again, "Anyway, he should have gotten there by now. He's probably taking the whole thing in, and in three… two… one…" She pointed her finger in the air as she finished her countdown.

"WOMAN!" Yelled Vegeta from a distant room.

"I'll go call the funeral homes…" Dr. Briefs said as he stood up and walked towards the living room. Bulma laughed and said, "Wait! Leave the newspaper behind! I have to act natural."

She picked up the newspaper and put a poker face on as Vegeta stormed into the kitchen.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Vegeta yelled as he came face to face with his mate.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bulma said as she turned the page of the newspaper. Vegeta snatched it out of her hands.

"Why is my gravity room pink?" Vegeta said with a strained voice.

_Oh, man, he looks like he's about to bust a vein! Don't smile, don't smile._ Bulma thought as she looked up and gave him the most innocent look she could. Just then, the piercing cry of a toddler snapped both of them out of what they were doing.

"Damn it, Vegeta! You woke up Trunks!" Bulma said as her face took on a mad look. She stood and walked around the table towards a dumbfounded looking Vegeta. She pressed her body up against his and whispered in his ear, "Even though you're cute when you're mad, you should try to be a little less grumpy."

She let him go and walked away, but not without throwing a wink over her shoulder.

Vegeta smirked at his mate's retreating form. _Let the war begin._

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. The Birthday Present From Hell

A/N: Chapter 2!Thank you to all that reviewed and even looked at my story! It gives me a really great confidence boost and motivation and I really appreciate it! Also this chapter gives me enough of a word count to become a beta reader so yay (- LOL JK i need another 500 words -.- FML)! that's what i originally started writing for but since i have so many hits and reviewers i'll continue writing :) I have also been completely swamped with school and other stuff so this chapter probably would have been up yesterday but you can blame my stupid history teacher for that -.- Anyway, enjoy and review! :)

* * *

The War

The Birthday Present From Hell

* * *

At around 2:30 PM on Bulma's birthday, Vegeta walked into the kitchen with his head held high and a sly smile on his face. _A smile that greatly resembles the one Bulma was wearing a few weeks ago,_ Noted Dr. Briefs from his spot at the kitchen table. Vegeta had a pink box in his hands with a red ribbon tied around it.

"What's that?" Asked the Doctor, stopping Vegeta mid- stride. "Revenge for the pink gravity room?"

Vegeta smirked at him and said, "You know me too well, old man. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Vegeta walked over to him and opened the box so that Dr. Briefs could look in. As soon as he did, the color drained from his face and he jumped away. "I know you want to get back at her, but is sending her into cardiac arrest really the best idea?" He asked when he got over his shock.

Vegeta closed the lid to the box and waved his hand in dismissal as he disappeared out of the doorway and up the stairs. He left the box in the middle of the large bed that he shared with Bulma. _I'm sure she will love her present._ Vegeta thought with an evil smirk and a laugh as he walked back to the kitchen.

About 5 minutes later, Bulma walked in to the kitchen to find her father sitting in his usual spot, reading a science magazine, and Vegeta making a sandwich at the counter.

"Hi Dad! Hi Vegeta! I'm going to go change before I start working in the lab and Trunks is out at Chi Chi's house." She said as she walked towards the stairs. When she walked past Vegeta she noticed the sly look on his face and gave him a suspicious glare.

"What?" He said as innocently as he could, giving her a small smile. She looked towards her father, and he shrugged his shoulders. She continued on towards the staircase, but before she could reach the second step, Vegeta called out to her.

"Woman!" She stopped and turned towards him. "What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Happy Birthday." He said with a big smile on his face. He looked like the cat that just ate the canary.

Bulma's eyes widened as she took a step up on the stairs and looked towards her father. He was laughing quietly to himself and shaking his head behind his magazine.

She walked up the first few stairs backwards and slowly while looking at Vegeta while he had then giant smile on his face and then took off up the stairs. When she made it to her bedroom, she noticed the box on the middle of the bed. The tag read: _To- The Woman; From- Vegeta_.

She opened the lid and inside sat the biggest, hairiest, tarantula she had ever seen. Her entire face turned blue.

* * *

After Bulma ran up the stairs, Dr. Briefs decided to give his opinion. "I really don't think this is a good idea. You know how much she hates spiders! She can't even look at a picture of one without freaking out!"

"That's what makes this so much better!" Vegeta said with an uncharacteristic smile on his face. "She's going to go insane!" He laughed as he pictured her running around screaming in his mind.

"I don't know, Vegeta. She tends to get pretty murderous when she's trying to hide that she's afraid."

"Psh, as if the Woman could kill me." Vegeta said with a confident smirk. His smirk faded into a cautious look as his father- in- law gave him the 'You really think so?' look.

His smirk returned as he said, "Anyway, she should have gotten there by now. She's probably taking in the sight and in three… two… one…" He pointed his finger in the air at the end of his countdown.

"AHHHH!" Came Bulma's terrified screech from upstairs.

Vegeta laughed as Dr. Briefs rose from his seat and walked over to him. "I'm not going to be here when she explodes," He started. He walked over to the counter, opened the window, and threw the knives out into the bushes. He looked over to Vegeta and put a hand on his shoulder, "Just in case." And he walked into the living room.

* * *

Bulma ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pointed her finger at Vegeta and said with a pissed off look, "You bastard!"

"What?" He asked with an amused smile on his face.

"You know what, asshole! I swear to god, Vegeta, I have half a mind to kill you, go to Namek, collect the dragonballs, wish you back, and then kill you again!" She screamed in his face as she punched his chest. "And stop LAUGHING!"

"Oh, Woman, if you could see your face right now, I'm pretty sure you'd be laughing, too." Vegeta replied. "And when are you going to learn that hitting me is useless." He added as he caught her right fist, that was heading towards his face.

"Oh, trust me, one day, it will hurt." She said as she opened her left fist and moved to slap him, but he caught it. Since she had no hands left, she moved to knee him 'where the sun don't shine', but he blocked it with his leg. And the amused smirk prevailed.

As he let go of her hands and started to walk away, he said "You had this coming anyway. You shouldn't have messed with my gravity room. Try it again and a spider will be the least of your worries."

_If it's a war he wants, it's a war he's going to get. I'll get you back for the birthday present from hell, Vegeta. You just wait._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Rude Awakening

A/N: Chapter 3! And thanks sooooooooo much for all the reviews and favorites this story has gotten! It makes me so happy! :) And NOW I can be a beta reader :D That makes me super happy! But what does make me super sad it that i might not be able to write the next installment of this series until next weekend because i have so much to do! This weekend is homecoming and i have like 3 tests next week and a project in spanish so... sorry my life is so hectic :P (I really shouldn't have taken so many AP classes...). Anyway, Read and Enjoy! :)

* * *

Bulma's eyes were hazy as she woke up on the living room couch. She lifted her head and her eyes widened as she realized she was laying on Vegeta. She looked around the room and noticed the T.V. set still on and the clock that read 10 P.M.

_We must have fallen asleep._ She thought. Her thoughtful look soon turned mischievous as she thought, _this is the perfect time to get him back._

She tried to carefully lift his arm, which felt more like a steel rod than an arm, from around her back. When she finally managed to do this without waking him, she rolled off and landed on the floor. _Ouch._

When she lifted herself onto her knees, she noticed that his eyes were starting to open a little, so she wrapped his face in her hands and whispered soothingly in his ear, "Shh, baby. Go back to sleep." Once he lowered his eyelids again, she kissed his forehead for good measure.

_He looks so peaceful and cute while he's asleep._ She thought as she looked on at his sleeping form. _I feel kind of bad for taking advantage of him while he's like this._ Her face started to look sympathetic. _Eh, I'll get over it._ She thought as the mischievous look returned. She got up and ran to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, she ran towards the counter and opened the cabinets under the sink. _Where was that bucket… Ah ha! _She found the grey bucket she was looking for and went towards the fridge, with her hands shaking in anticipation and fear. Anticipation for the priceless look on Vegeta's face when he gets this rude awakening and fear for if he wakes up and kills her like Dr. Briefs thought he would. _Vegeta wouldn't kill me._ Bulma thought as she opened the freezer and pulled out the ice bucket.

She poured about 15 ice cubes into the grey bucket and cringed at the loud sound it made. "Shh!" She shushed the bucket and tip toed to the doorway that led to the living room. Vegeta was still fast asleep on the couch.

With a sigh of relief, she made her way back over to the buckets and picked up handfuls of ice and gently placed them in the bucket. When she figured she had enough ice, she placed the grey bucket in the sink, and returned the ice bucket to the freezer. She put on the tap water from the sink and got a bowl out of one of the cabinets.

As she waited for the bucket to fill with water, she walked over to the pantry. She looked around the bottom shelves until she found the oldest thing in there… Cheese balls that had expired two months ago. She pulled the flour off of the top shelf and left the pantry with her items of revenge.

She poured half the box of cheese balls into the bucket that was now filled with ice water and poured the flour into the bowl she had gotten out earlier. She turned off the tap and mixed the cheese balls and ice water concoction with a wooden spoon. She picked up the flour bowl with one hand and tried to pick up the ice water bucket with the other, but almost fell backwards with everything. _Whoa, that's heavy._ She thought as she put the bucket back on the counter and walked into the living room with her bowl of flour.

Vegeta was still passed out on the couch, so she put the bowl next to his head on the armrest and went back into the kitchen to get her bucket.

Bulma walked into the living room with the grey bucket in both arms and set it down next to the couch so she could grab the bowl of flour. She moved the bowl next to her hand so she could grab it as soon as she started pouring. _This has got to be perfect._ She thought as she lifted and steadied the bucket so it was resting on the edge of the armrest. Just as she was about to push the bucket over Vegeta's head, she noticed her father had walked in and was now staring at her with large eyes and a cautious look on his face.

"What are-", he started but Bulma shushed him and pointed at the still sleeping and oblivious Vegeta. "What are you doing?" He tried again in a lower and more hushed tone.

"What does it look like?" Bulma asked him. "This is so perfect! So get out before you ruin it!" She started to finish what she was about to start, but the doctor said, "I'm still not getting involved!", as he ran out of the room.

Bulma shook her head and tipped the grey bucket the rest of the way. Vegeta shot up from his resting position with his eyes wide as he shook the water from his hair. He had no time to react as the bowl of flour was thrown into his face, leaving a giant cloud of white in the room. The only thing Vegeta had time to do was listen to Bulma's triumphant laughter as she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom of their shared bedroom.

His face took on one of rage as he thought; _I'll get you back for this rude awakening._

* * *

A/N: BTW this chapter is totally true... My oldest brother did this to my step brother at 3 AM and it was hilarious :) Thanks for reading! Review please! :D


	4. This Isn't The End

A/N: Hello people! Sorry this chapter is a bit late... I told you I had a bunch to do! Plus i was really sick all last weekend (and not the 'yay i get to stay home and relax!' kind of sick but the 'please kill me now' kind of sick) and i was still getting over the cold all week. Plus i had a spanish project due on tuesday, an algebra test, an english vocab. quiz, a history quiz, AND a chemistry test. *Word of advise from me to you, don't take all AP classes like i did*... anyway! on to the next installment :)

BTW: This was my step brother's revenge.

* * *

The War

This Isn't The End

* * *

Bulma set her night clothes down on the closed toilet seat as she began to strip out of her dirty work clothes. She had a tough day in the lab and was looking forward to a nice, hot, shower. She stepped into the shower and sighed as the scalding water surrounded her tense body.

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he heard the shower from his and Bulma's shared bathroom turn on. _Right on time._ He thought as he rushed, quickly and quietly, into the room. He opened the bathroom door slowly, so it wouldn't creek, and poked his head in.

He could hear his wife belting out the lyrics to 'E.T.' by Katy Perry and smirked. _She definitely can't hear me._ He walked slowly towards her clothes that were resting on the toilet seat and moved his hand to grab for them.

Just as he was about to turn around to leave, the music stopped and Bulma poked her head out of the shower curtain.

* * *

_Is someone in here?_ Bulma thought as she stopped singing, poked her head out of the shower curtain, and looked around the bathroom.

She sighed and closed the shower curtain again when she didn't see anything out of place. _I'm just paranoid. Vegeta hasn't gotten me back for the ice water and flour stunt yet._

* * *

As soon as the music stopped, Vegeta dropped the clothes and made a beeline for the sink. He held his breath as he hid behind the fixture. When he heard the shower curtain close again, he let out a sigh of relief. _I must be losing my touch. Damn humans making me soft._

His footsteps didn't make a sound as he walked towards the clothes he left behind on the toilet seat. He grabbed them and left the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Vegeta dropped the clothes on the giant bed in the next room and hurried down the steps.

When he got into the kitchen, he quickly shuffled through all of the drawers, but didn't find what he was looking for.

He went down to Bulma's Father's basement lab. He knew he wouldn't be able to find anything in Bulma's mess of a lab.

When he got there, he found Dr. Briefs, hunched over his desk, working on blueprints.

"Do you have any clear duct tape?" Vegeta asked the doctor as he busted through the door.

"Why…?" Dr. Briefs asked as he looked at Vegeta with a skeptic look on his face.

"Just 'cause." Vegeta said, shrugging, and with a sly smirk.

"Top drawer to your left… If Bulma asks, you found it." Dr. Briefs replied.

"What? Don't want to be a part of this?"

"I want to see how this plays out. May I ask why you need the tape though?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing the door to my bathroom opens inward."

Vegeta took the clear duct tape and ran back upstairs to his bedroom. He walked up to the bathroom door and put his ear against it. Bulma was still in the singing so he guessed he had about another 15 minutes.

He grabbed the end of the tape and pulled out a long piece. He flinched at the loud noise it made. "Shh!" He shushed the tape and ripped off the long end that he pulled. He walked back up to the door and put the tape at the top of the doorway.

He pulled off end after end, flinching each time the tape made a loud ripping sound. Once the doorway was about halfway covered, he decided to check the time and noticed that he had been going at this for about 7 minutes. _Better finish this off quick._ He thought as he pulled the tape even faster. He finished covering the rest of the doorway in the next 4 minutes.

Vegeta put the rest of the tape in the bedside drawer as he sat on the bed. He waited patiently until he heard the shower turn off with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Bulma stopped singing as she turned off the shower and grabbed her towel. She stepped out of the steaming shower stall and looked towards the toilet. When she didn't see her clothes, her face took on a look of confusion. _That's funny. I could have sworn I left them-_

As realization set in, her face dropped and she looked towards the door leading to her bedroom.

_Oh, god. What did he do?_ She took a deep, calming breath as she walked towards the door. She looked to the side as she opened the door, in case something were to come flying at her. She didn't notice the web of tape before she took a step forward.

The tape stuck to every part of her body as she took another step forward. She tried moving her hand to get some tape off of her head, but it stuck to a different piece. All she could do was stumble forward, attempting to see through the mass of tape and hold up her towel at the same time.

As the tape around her ankles brought her to the ground, she looked up and saw Vegeta, sitting on their bed with a huge smirk on his face.

"Again, I hope you know you brought this on yourself. Now, if you'll stop making so much noise, I'll just be sleeping. It is my bed time." Vegeta turned off the bedside lamp and turned over onto his stomach, but not before releasing a cruel laugh.

"Ugh!" Bulma grunted angrily as she finally got one of her hands out of the web of tape. She looked towards her sleeping husband as she stood and thought, _and I hope you know this isn't the end._

* * *

A/N: Ok so, First off, please review! (I get off on those) also, i really wanted to draw these things happening but i'm a REALLY bad drawer... So if anyone wanted to, i would really love it! Another thing, i would love to have suggestions on future pranks (I'm a high school student, not a practical genius) so tell me your ideas if you have any!


End file.
